It is a pronounced requirement that a tank shall have a low silhouette, while at the same time its supply of ammunition should be carried low down in the tank. There is also a desire that a tank shall be able to carry ammunition of various types, in order to be able to combat targets of different kinds. However, this involves special requirements, not only as to the loading pendulum used, but also as to the arrangement of the loading pendulum in the tank.